Best Friends Can't Fall In Love
by FriendsTvFiction
Summary: Monica has not been out for a date in months, and then finally a cute guy he has had her eye on asks her out. So why does Chandler feel jealous?
1. My Jealousy

***Hey! its Sophie back with another story! its set when Mondler were friends and the chapters will be quite short for now, but will probably get longer. I am typing it up on my iPod that i got for my birthday so sorry for any typing errors. Its my birthday tomorrow (November 2nd) and i am so excited because i share my birthday with David Schwimmer! if you want to wish me and David a happy birthday (on twitter Quote_FriendsTV or in a review then i would be okay with that ? haha thanks for reading my stories!***

Chandler walked into the apartment to see Monica on the phone. He got worried when she didn't say anything but then he saw that she was smiling. Curiously, he walked over and lent his head where hers was. She swatted him away playfully as she hung up the phone.

"Guess who that was!" She beamed.

"Uh... Joey. Phoebe. Rachel. Ross..." She shook her head at each name. "I give up. Who?" He asked.

"Jack!" She said. He stopped.

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh, this guy. I have been wanting him to ask me out for MONTHS and he finally did!" She smiled. Chandler tried to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach as he smiled.

"That's great." He said.

"...you okay?" She asked. Chandler simply nodded as he moved towards the fridge. "I know as my best friend you are protective of me but I will be fine!" She reassured me. He just nodded again. Monica stood up and walked over, looking into his eyes. "You sure you're okay?" She asked him, doubtful. He nodded again and smiled, but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

But why was the sadness there?


	2. My Realisation

Chandler walked into his apartment and slammed the door, so loudly that Joey ran out of his room.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Joey asked. Chandler breathed in slowly. "Do you want to scream?" Joey asked. Chandler looked at him with a strange look in his face. "You just have an angry look on your face and look like you could use a scream." He said. Chandler tried not to scream even though Joey was right, he wanted to. "What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Monica has a date." He said. Joey looked confused.

"Aaand?" He asked.

"And I don't know." He muttered. "I don't like it when she has dates." He added.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"I don't know!" He yelled. Then he actually screamed, slamming his head down on the counter.

"Feel better now you have screamed?" Joey asked.

"No," Chandler muttered, his head still on the counter.

"You know what you need to do don't you?" Joey said. Chandler looked at him for a while before shaking his head.

"No. What do I have to do?" He asked.

"You have to think. Think about what you want, and why Monica going on dates makes you jealous-" Joey started.

"Woah! Hey! Woah! Jealous? I- I'm not jealous." He said.

"Um, yeah, you are." Joey said. Chandler stopped and thought.

"Oh dear god I'm jealous..." He realised.


	3. My Date With Jack

Monica stared at herself in the mirror. She was ready for her date. But she didn't feel ready. She felt incomplete. She glance in the mirror once last time before going to the door.

"Jack!" She smiled.

"Hey. You ready? You look beautiful." He said.

"Thanks. Yeah let's go!" She said. He linked arms with her and they went down the hall. Seconds later Chandler opened the door to get the mail, seeing Monica leaving the hallway with a guy, he presumed Jack. He sighed and again feeling jealous, slammed into the apartment.

* * *

Monica sat eating across from Jack. She was staring into space and don't even notice that she was staring at him.

"What?" He asked. Monica snapped back.

"Oh nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." She said.

"You wanna talk about it? I'm not just your date, I'm your friend. " he smiled.

"Okay. It's just... I have this guy friend, and when I told him you had asked me out he got all weird." She said.

"Weird like how?" He asked.

"He went silent and then ignored me, and then when I asked him if he was okay he nodded and smiled but seemed sad at the same time." She said.

"What's his name?" Jack asked.

"Chandler," Monica told him.

"Seems like Chandler has a little crush on you," Jack said. Monica laughed. There was no way.

* * *

Monica came from her bedroom the next morning, seeing the whole group there.

"How was your date?" Rachel asked.

"It was okay. He did nothing for me, so we said just friends." Monica said. She noticed Chandler's face light up in a huge smile but brushed it off.

"Well I have to get to work." Chandler said, and even Ross noticed that Chandler seemed a lot happier than he was before.


	4. My Sadness

Chapter 4

Chandler sat at work, making his way through the huge pile of documents he had to do before w could leave. His phone rang and he jumped, before he finally answered.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Chandler?" Monica's voice came down the phone. Chandler froze and struggled to find words.

"Mon? Uh... Hey." He said awkwardly.

"I need to talk to you." She said. Chandler stopped and froze again.

"A-about what?" He asked.

"About us." She said.

"Us? There- there is an us?" He asked, a slight smile spreading to his face.

"No. But by the sounds of it you want an us." She said.

"Who are you to tell me what I want?!" He yelled, and then he slammed down the phone. He breathed in and went back to the pile of work on front of him.

The phone rang again but Chandler ignored it. He stopped to listen to the message regardless.

Chandler Bing? We have your father here. He was in a car accident. The hospitals name is...

Chandler wasn't listening. He had froze. He reminded the message and got the hospitals name, and jumped into a cab.

/

"How is he?" Chandler asked a stern looking doctor.

"It doesn't look good. We suggest you say your goodbyes. Is there someone we can call?" The doctor asked. Chandler slapped his phone into the doctors hand and said Joey's name, and then approached the door to his fathers room.

/

"Dad? I don't even know of you can hear me. You look so scary, so many tubes. What happened Dad? How did this happen? I am going to miss you you know. I mean, when I pictured my future you were always there, at my wedding and at my child's birthdays. Why does that have to change? Why can't it stay the same?" Chandler paused and looked at his father. "All you need to know is that I love you. You have been a great dad and I am going to miss you." Chandler sighed and held his dads hand as the nurse turned off his machine.

/

Chandler sloped out of the room, Joey coming into view. Then he saw the while gang. He walked over and said nothing. Monica stood up and patted his arm, beginning to speak.

"Don't," he said. She sighed.

"Chandler is there anything we can do?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just.. Leave me alone for a while." And with that he left the hospital.


	5. My Support

Chandler sat outside of the hospital, thinking. He had his head in his hands and he had never been so down. But he wasn't going to cry. He looked up as a small girl walked into the area he was sitting in. She only looked about 4. She jumped up on the wall opposite him and grinned at him. If only she knew.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Chandler. What's yours?" He asked.

"Keli," She replied. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"I needed some air," Chandler lied.

"Well my mom is having a baby!" The little girl said proudly. Chandler nodded as a man walked into the same area. He had a small pink bundle in his arms. The little girl jumped up and bounced over. Her dad was crying.

"This is your little sister Hope. She is staying with us but Mommy has went somewhere else." Her dad said.

"Where?" The little girl asked.

"Heaven." Her dad said.

Chandler put his head in his hands. This was too much. When he woke up this morning, he was happy. Nothing was getting him down. Except… his tiny crush on Monica. But she was in his life and that was good enough for Chandler at the moment. He furrowed his brow as he tried to figure out the last thing he had said to his dad.

* * *

**3 years earlier**

* * *

_"Chandler you're my son. I miss you, let's meet up." Charles suggested down the phone._

_"I'm busy dad," Chandler said._

_"Look Chandler. I haven't seen you in years. Please." Chandler's dad begged._

_"I don't have the time dad," Chandler said, as he put down the phone._

* * *

**Present Day**

* * *

Oh god. He had said he didn't have the time? He wished he could make time travel back, and force himself to see him. Maybe things would have been different. Maybe he would have a dad. Maybe he wouldn't be sitting outside of a hospital, miserable, refusing to cry. He walked around the now broken family, the dad consoling the little girl, which vaguely reminded him of his mother talking to him after his parents announced their divorce. He sighed and headed round the front of the hospital. He sat on the benches in the same position, head in hands. He felt the bench move as someone sat down. He looked up as he saw Monica sit next to him.

"How you holding up?" Monica asked.

"Great," Chandler muttered. Monica sighed and patted his back.

"You wanna talk?" She asked. Chandler considered and nodded. Monica began to talk but Chandler beat her.

"Am I a horrible person?" He said. Monica stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Monica said.

"He was there, Mon. He was my dad. I could have replied to his letters, emails, met up with him, but I always said I was too busy to see him. And now he's gone… It's like I just wanna… shoot myself." Chandler muttered. Monica jumped at his last sentence.

"Never EVER say that Chandler," She gasped.

"It's true. I feel like shit." Chandler told her.

"It will get better," Monica said. "Have you cried?" She asked.

"What?" Chandler asked.

"You heard me Bing. Have you cried?" Monica asked again.

"What? No." Chandler replied.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"I don't cry." Chandler simply said. Monica sighed and watched her breath swirl around the air.

"He would be proud y'know," Monica said. "Your dad will always be with you, and he will be so proud of where you get in life," Monica said. Chandler nodded sadly. "Can I have a hug now?" Monica asked. Chandler nodded again and Monica wrapped her arms around him. It took her several seconds to see he was crying. She was shocked, she had never saw Chandler cry properly, as in the kind of crying where you can't even breathe. She had never saw him like this ever. She hugged him tighter as he cried. "You don't cry huh?" Monica asked, kissing his hair.


	6. My Almost Kiss

Chapter 6

*1 week later*

Everyone sat around the table eating breakfast, when the door opened and Chandler walked in. Monica strode over to him and put one hand on either shoulder. She looked carefully at Chandler, and he stared back.

"Did you sleep last night?" He asked. Chandler shook his head. "Night before?" Another shake. "When was the last time you slept?" She asked.

"No idea. The night after my dad died." He said. Monica tutted and put one hand on each side of his face.

"You look like crap." She said.

"Thanks." He replied. She playfully slapped him and pulled him over to the sofa, turning on the tv and sitting him down next to her. He lay on her shoulder and she stroked his hair.

"What happened at the hospital?" Phoebe asked.

"I found him outside, I made him cry." Monica told her.

"That was mean of you." Joey muttered.

"Cry as in a good way Joey. You know how stubborn Chandler is on crying but I wore him down." Monica said proudly.

"What so you just demanded him to cry?" Ross asked.

"No, he just lay on me and next thing I know he was crying." Monica said.

"Seriously Chandler?" Rachel asked. No reply. "Chandler?" Monica looked down at him and smiled as she saw him sleeping.

"Asleep," Monica giggled. Rachel scoffed and Phoebe walked over to him.

"God Monica, you really know how to handle Chandler don't you," Phoebe smiled. Monica grinned back. She really did know how to handle Chandler.

/

Chandler awoke to the feeling of someone's arms around him. He smiled as he noticed it was Monica. He heard her move and then she sat up.

"What time is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"2:30," he said, checking his watch. She nodded and sighed, snuggling closer to him. He shifted, comfortable in her presence but at the same time uncomfortable. She noticed him shifting and looked up at him. Baby blue met baby blue as she stared deep into his eyes, somehow trying to figure him out, and he could do nothing. Her eyes were so warm and inviting, he felt paralysed. She began to say something but her sentence trailed off. He leaned in slowly. He was literally an inch away from her lips when he jumped, his mind catching up with him at last. He jumped away from her.

"Woah. Okay that was weird. I think I'm gonna... I think I should go." He stammered. She shook her was as he stood up, grabbing the hem of his T-shirt.

"Please stay with me, don't leave." She pleaded. He nodded and sat down again, wrapping his arms around her.

They both fell asleep immediately.


	7. My Turn To Pay For Pizza

Chapter 7

Chandler woke up with his arms around Monica. He sighed happily and pulled her closer, before checking the time.

Seven.

He slipped out sadly and grabbed his shoes, tiptoeing out of the apartment. He crept across the hall and opened the door to his apartment, seeing Joey as he walked inside.

"Gah!" He shouted. He hasn't expected Joey to be there.

"Come. Sit. Talk," Joey said, patting the stool next to him. Chandler threw his shoes and coat across the room. He sat next to Joey and braced himself for whatever he was going to say. He knew it would be about Monica.

"Do you like Monica?" Joey asked.

_Bingo._

"No," Chandler answered.

"Oh, good." Joey breathed a sigh of relief.

Chandler narrowed his eyes.

"Why good?" He asked.

"Good because... I kind of like her." Joey admitted.

"What?!" Chandler jumped up. Joey just laughed.

"How is this funny?!" Chandler said.

"I don't like her, but I know someone who does." Joey said.

"I don't like her." Chandler said, sighing.

"You're right, you don't like her. You love her."

"Do not." Chandler answered, turning bright red.

"Oh I think you do," Joey grinned.

"I don't!" Chandler said. Joey looked at Chandler. "What do I do Joey?" He asked softly.

"You have to tell her." Joey said.

"No, no I can't. I couldn't do that. It would ruin our whole friendship." Chandler said.

"Yeah, it might. You might lose her. But what if you don't? What if she feels the same way? You could have everything you've ever wanted." Joey said.

"I can't Joe. It'll drive me crazy, but I can't." Chandler said, shaking his head.

"Fine. Since you're a wimp, you're paying for the pizza tonight." Joey said, throwing Chandler's shoes and jacket at him.

/

Sitting in the pizza place, Joey ate everything put in front of him. Chandler hasn't even touched his. Joey snapped his fingers on front of Chandlers face and when Chandler looked at him he pointed to Chandlers pizza.

"Eat it." He said.

"Not hungry," Chandler said, pushing the plate away. Joey happily accepted it and began eating. Chandler sat with his face in his hands and sighed.

"At least eat some chips," Joey said, pushing he bowl towards Chandler.

"Don't want them." Chandler said firmly.

"Do we need Monica again?"

Chandler jumped at the mention of her name.

"What?" He asked.

"She helped you cry, she let you sleep, now she's going to make you eat." Joey said, laughing when he realised he had rhymed. "I'm going to get you in trouble." Joey said.

"How?"

"I'm going to go to Monica's and tell on you," Joey said.

/

"Hey Mon," Joey said, walking into the apartment, with Chandler following behind.

"Hey guys!" Monica said, and then she saw the look on Chandlers face. "Uh oh. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Chandler won't eat," Joey said.

Monica looked at Chandler.

"Why?" She asked softly.

"I'll go eat now, I'm going to go to bed," He said, leaving Joey and Monica to talk, probably about him. When he got to his apartment, he went to his bedroom.

He didn't eat.

He didn't sleep.

He just thought about Monica, until it was nearly 2am, and he decided enough was enough.


End file.
